1. Field
Some example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A semiconductor device may be classified into a semiconductor storage device and a semiconductor logic device. The semiconductor logic device may be, for example, an integrated circuit which includes MOS transistors, diodes, and the like, and performs a logic operation or an arithmetic operation. In general, both an NMOS transistor and a PMOS transistor are used as the MOS transistors, and skew may occur in electrical characteristics between the NMOS transistor and the PMOS transistor.